


It's The End Of Today

by culture_forbids



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Coffee Shops, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Josh works at a record shop, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Post-Break Up, Self-Harm, Slow Build, lowkey a coffee shop au later on, short tyler, tall josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culture_forbids/pseuds/culture_forbids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler have been dating for over a year, until one day Josh's doubts get the best of him and he breaks up with Tyler. </p><p>The boys quickly spiral and realize that they never should've broken up, but they're not ready to get together again... so a new friendship forms. But for how long?</p><p>- kinda on hiatus? -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! So this fic has been a WIP for the past week or so. I have the first 5 chapters complete though, so I'll be updating twice a week! Fridays and Tuesdays! I have two beta readers but if you find any mistakes PLEASE tell me! Thanks and enjoy!

It’s been three days since Josh and I broke up. I’m sitting in my room staring at my ceiling, his words playing over and over again in my head.

“We’re just not compatible Ty, I’m sorry.”

I know I should stop reliving the past, but I can’t. Josh was the first guy I’ve really fallen for. He saved me during a really dark time and I loved everything about him. I still love everything about him; his smile, his ever changing hair, the way he laughs when I do something stupid or fuck up, the way he smells, the small pictures of us he keeps in his wallet for ‘safe keeping’, and _fuck_ just everything about him. He was perfect for me, and I was perfect for him, or so I thought.

I was blind sighted the day he broke up with me. I woke up in his empty bed, confused as to where he had went. Somedays he went for jogs or went grocery shopping but something about today seemed different; bad different. 

I lazily rolled out of bed, a slow panic rising in my chest as I looked around his room. It looked as if someone had hurried out of it, there was clothing strewn all over the floor from the closet, and a bunch of stuff on the dressers was knocked over. I walked out of his bedroom and into his kitchen. He was sitting at the bar his head in his hands, slowly muttering to himself. He jolted when he noticed me coming towards him.

“Uh, hi Tyler,” He had muttered, seeming so very out of it. I sat next to him, and I noticed his moving away from me slightly and I felt my heart break a little, he had never shed away from my touch. 

“Is everything ok, Josh?” I had asked, my nerves probably very obvious. His voice cracked but he steeled himself quickly.

“No, I think we need to break up Ty. We’re just not compatible Ty, I’m sorry,” He said swiftly. With every word my heart cracked more. A minute passed as I just sat there, his words piercing through my heart like icicles. I bite my lip to hold back my rage fueled words I would’ve spit out to protect my shattered heart. I didn’t want to do that though, Josh didn’t deserve my rage, I loved him too much. “Ty? Are you ok?” He asked, sounding nervous at my silence.

“I should go then,” I had muttered out, holding back tears and harsh words I knew would just make everything worse. Josh nodded, regret and sadness filling his eyes. I had gotten up, walked to his room, pulled on my clothes over my boxers and slowly walked out of his apartment, gently shutting the door behind me, careful not to leave any trace of me behind. 

 

It’s been three days since then now, and my heart is still shattered into a million pieces. Well, more like sixteen pieces, for the sixteen words he ended everything we had with. 

Suddenly my cellphone buzzes from my nightstand and I sit up and grab it. It’s from Jenna, she’s trying to call me. I pick up.

“Tyler! You finally picked up! What the fuck is happening!?” She practically screams at me. I flinch at her harsh words and contemplate just hanging up.

“Uh, sorry I just haven’t been feeling well lately,” I mumble into my phone. I hear her scoff on the line, and I cringe. I’m being a selfish again, making my friends worried about me.

“You could’ve texted or something… anything! I was worried about you Tyler,” She says, sounding upset. I bite my lip.

“I’m sorry, Jenna. I’ve just been working through some shit,” I say, knowing it doesn’t really excuse my actions but I’m heartbroken and haven’t felt like talking to anyone.

“Want to go out for coffee or something later?” She asks, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Sure, I guess,” I say, standing up out of bed for the first time in three days. I hear her voice lighten and can practically hear her smile over the phone.

“Great!” She says. “I’ll be there in like, twenty minutes.”

“Alright cool,” I say. I bid her goodbye and then hang up the phone.

I stand at my sink a couple minutes later, taking in my appearance. I haven’t eaten anything in the past three days and my cheeks look a bit sunken, and my eyes wily. I grab a bottle of hair gel and run it though my greasy hair, not having enough energy to wash it before Jenna picks me up. Now that my hair is styled I look a bit better, but still not super presentable. I grab a little bottle of concealer out of my medicine cabinet and smear it on my bags. I take a step back, and realize that I’m still wearing gross sweatpants and a tee- Josh’s tee shirt. I bite my lip and rip off the shirt. I storm into my bedroom and grab a pair of black skinny jeans, and a simple black hoodie, pulling the hood over my head.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and I grab my phone before opening the door. Jenna is standing there, looking as perky as ever. Her short blonde waves look freshly washed and she’s wearing a really nice choker.

“Fuck Ty, you look like shit,” She says, taking in my appearance.

“As if I didn’t know already, let’s go,” I mumble, ushering her out of my apartment. 

We walk to her car in silence, and once I’m sitting in shotgun Jenna turns to look at me.

“What happened?” She asks, looking concerned. I bite my lip, to hold back the tears I knew would come spilling out any second. She reaches over and takes my hand. “You can talk to me Tyler, you know I won’t judge.”

“Josh broke up with me,” I sniffle out, any scars that had formed on my heart, bursting open again as I muttered the words out loud. I hear Jenna let out a pitiful sigh and reach over the console between us and engulf me in a hug.

“What a dick,” She whispers. I muffle a laugh, and I feel her shoulders relax a little bit.

“He didn’t even have a good reason,” I groan, pulling out the embrace and slumping in my seat. Jenna places her hand on my arm and looks me in the eye.

“What. A. Dick.” With that, we burst into giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic goes from like zero to a hundred real quick so stay tuned ;)


	2. Tear Streaked Car Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Brendon talk and there is some flashback stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to post this! Sorry it's so late :')

\---  
((joshs pov))  
\---  
I sit at my kitchen table, tears blurring my vision.

It’s been four days since I ended everything with Tyler. Everything we had, gone because I was scared. Scared I would scare him away with my anxiety and bad habits. I didn’t want him to get invested in someone so worthless. He made me the happiest I’ve ever been, but I knew one day he would catch a glimpse of the _real_ me and want out. I was selfish, and wanted to get rid of him before he got rid of me. 

Part of my wishes I could just pick up my phone and call him, apologizing and asking for another try. Life without Tyler fucking sucks, but I can’t just go crawling back to him, can I?

“Josh! Come on, we have to go grocery shopping! We have one slice of bread and some of Tyler’s gross soy milk,” Brendon, my roommate, calls from the door to the kitchen. I sniffle back the tears, I knew were coming and lifted my head up from my arms. “Shit, come on it’s been four days, you gotta get out of the house.”

“No, I’m fine, let’s go,” I say, forcing myself up. I walk past Brendon who is standing there looking in the fridge and typing a list into his phone. I wander into my room and look at it. Tyler’s uke is still sitting on his, no, my nightstand. I flash back to a couple weeks ago.

—

“Josh, come on, I’m tired,” Tyler whined, from next to me. I was trying to get him to play his uke for me. I pulled him into my lap and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Please Ty? For me?” I asked, looking into his doe eyes. His face turned pink and he quickly adverted his gaze to the small instrument sitting idly on the nightstand. He sighed and grabbed it and I let out a little cheer. “Thanks babe.”

“Only this one time mister,” He grinned, as he began strumming something absentmindedly. It was beautiful, and melancholy. 

_Ruby I hope I see you, I've waited all this week_  
For you to walk my way, your soul will capture me  
Your momma painted your room a shade of pink, she said  
But with your great arrival that shade has turned to red. 

_Ruby take my hand, please lead me to the Promised Land_  
Tell me, where am I from, your eyes say, "Shada de da dum."  
Ruby, you're royalty, in your home land, they all call you "Queen"  
Tell me, where are you from, your eyes say, "Shada de da dum." 

_You're an angel fallen down, won't you tell us of the clouds  
You have fallen from the sky. How high? How high?_

_You're true and pure_  
You hold the cure  
We're all diseased  
You hold the key. 

_You're an angel fallen down, won't you tell us of the clouds  
You have fallen from the sky. How high? How high?_

_Tell our dad, "I'm sorry."_

_You're an angel_

_Tell our dad, "I'm sorry."_

_You're an angel_

He finished the song, looking right into my eyes. I felt my heart growing and I was overcome with affection.

“Did… did you write that about me?” I asked, reaching over for his hand. He bite his lip and nodded shyly. “I love it. I love you.” His face grew bright red, and I leaned over and kissed him softly, putting the uke back on the nightstand. 

I pushed him over, so I was straddling him and planted soft kisses across his jaw and along his collarbones. He moaned softly as I connected our lips again and I felt him tangle his hands into my ruby curls. I grinned as I pulled back looking into his beautiful eyes.

“I love you too Josh,” He responded. I laughed and continued planting gentle kisses all over him. Everything was perfect.

—  
I now look bitterly at the uke, and realize that I’ll have to give it back to him someday. That means talking to him again. I have no clue if I’ll back able to do that, so I grab the uke and shove it into my closet.

“Not today,” I mutter to myself. I grab a fresh tee shirt from my dresser and sling it on. I also grab my favorite black snapback and shove it over my matted red curls. I hate the color, everything about it reminds me of him, and it makes me want to scream out overtime I look at myself in the mirror. I make a mental note to get hair dye whilst I’m out today.

“Josh, let’s fucking go! I’ve got something to do later!” Brendon shouts from the kitchen. I ball my fists, he’s being a total jerk. 

I shove on my black vans and storm out into the kitchen. Brendon is caught off guard by my mood and goes quiet.

“You ok?” He asks nervously. I take a deep breath, and force myself to calm down.

“Fine, can we just go?” I ask. Brendon nods and edges around me and out of our apartment and out into the elevator. We stand in silence as the elevator drops down a couple floors. A elderly couple steps in laughing about something that happened a couple second ago and my heart aches. The door beeps open and we step out. Brendon leads me out to his car and I get in shotgun, my insides feeling they’re being crushed.

“If you need to talk about… Tyler, I’m around,” He says, breaking the silence as we pull out of the parking lot. I sigh.

“Thanks. I’m just kinda messed up right now,” I sigh. Brendon looks slightly confused.

“Why? Didn’t you break up with him?” He asks. I hold my breath, trying to stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes.

“Technically, but I didn’t really want to, I had to,” I say. Brendon looks even more confused.

“What?” He asks, as we drive onto the highway.

“I just, wasn’t in the right place to be in a serious relationship, and I felt like I had to get out before we got to serious,” I mumble. Brendon casts me a judging look.

“Dude, I _heard_ you guys, it sounded like you were pretty serious,” He laughs. My face flushes with embarrassment and I let out a sharp chuckle.

“I mean I guess, but it was the right thing to do. I couldn’t keep leading him on, knowing I would eventually self destruct,” I say sadly. Brendon nods, like he understands what I’m saying.

“I’ve been there.”

“It fucking sucks,” I reply, looking out the window as a tear drips down my cheek. 

—

Me and Tyler were laying on my bed. I had his hands pinned above his head with my left hand, the right… somewhere else.

“You sure you want to do this?” I asked nervously. Tyler looked me straight in the eyes and nodded.

“Positive.” With that I leaned down and assaulted him with kisses and grinded against him, as he let out noisy moans. I bit my lip and was about to pull off his pants when the door swung open. Brendon stood in the doorframe and his jaw dropped.

“Fuck, sorry,” He had muttered out furiously, before running out of the room. I had looked down at Tyler and we broke into giggles.

\--

 

When Brendon and I get back home, I feel much better. He had talked to me about how I should try to be friends with Tyler again, since I clearly liked the guy. Even if I wasn’t ready to date him, friendship was a good stepping stone. I thought he made a valid point. I contemplate calling or texting Tyler. I can’t decide if I should do it now, before he moves on too much, or later when he’s healed and willing to possibly try again.

After a restless night sleep I decide to be selfish, and decide that I can’t go on like this. Without him. I decide I need him again, so I pull out my phone and compose a quick text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again my beta readers looked over this, but if there are any issues let me know please! Also I'm going to be away on Friday for a family trip so I'll post chapter 3 on Thursday! Stay safe kiddos |-/


	3. Forgive But Don't Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the sweet comments and kudos! Also omg we're already almost to 300 hits!?!? thank you so much!!  
> \--  
> i know this chapter feels a bit rushed atm and I apologize but I’m thirsty for this fic to start moving forward bc I’m really in love with it!
> 
> Tw: anxiety attacks, mentions of self harm, and slight smut? It’s kinda just mentioned nothing really happens :)
> 
> !!! i have no idea how to write anxiety attacks so please pardon any inaccuracies!!!

\---  
(TYLERS POV)  
\---  
It’s been five days since Josh left me. Five days and my heart is finally starting to mend. I can wake up in my bed and not feel nauseous when I realize Josh isn’t sleeping next to me. I can look in my fridge and not start to panic because Josh’s special ice cream isn’t there. I can go a day without holding his shirt close to me, staining it with my salty tears

I’m finally feeling even marginally better. That is until my phone buzzes as I’m getting up.

I check it and see the name “ur daddy ;)” flash on the screen. My stomach lurches and my heart goes into overdrive. Why is Josh texting me? What did I do?

My shaky fingers unlock my phone and I read the message.

Josh: _hey, i have ur uke if you want it i can find a way to get it to you_  
Tyler: _oh ok, sry i’ll txt u later_

I throw my phone across the room, anxiety growing in my chest.

 _This is not what I had planned_.

I was finally feeling ok, than he had to go and contact me. I storm out of my room, my eyes blurry and my chest tightening with every-breath. I walk to the counter and brace myself against it as the world fades to black.

—

I wake up, to my phone ringing. I stumble up rubbing my head from where I feel to the ground earlier and look at it.

It’s Josh.

I answer it slowly.

“Hello?” I ask, afraid I’ll slip into another anxiety attack if I hear his voice. The line is silent for a second though. Then he speaks.

“Hey Tyler. I know this is awful of me, I should be letting you heal but I think I fucked up,” I hear him whisper quietly, barely audible. My heart stops. 

“Wha…what?” I stutter out, the room beginning to spin around me. I grab the counter with a deadly grip, turning my knuckles white.

“I messed up, I shouldn’t have ended everything, it was wrong of me. It was selfish, I was being selfish,” He breathes out. I can’t deal with this. I don’t want him back I’m finally starting to see what life is like without him. Granted I fucking hate life without him, but I just can’t go back to him, can I?

“Sorry, I can’t Josh. I wouldn’t be able to look at you the same. I’m too broken,” I say slowly.

“We’re all broken people Tyler. Please just meet up with me?” He says. His words hit me hard. 

“Fine, but don’t hold your breathe on me being pleasant. I’m a fucking mess Josh,” I whisper the last part, wanting to make him feel guilty. Wanting him to feel the pain I’ve been feeling, wanting him to _really_ regret what he did. I think my trick works because the line goes silent for a moment.

“I’m so fucking sorry Tyler. I’ll text you the address in a second,” He chokes out, through barely audible sobs. I pick them up though and my throat tightens. 

“Ok.” And with that I hang up the phone. My hands are shaking my heart is screaming loudly for me to not look at that text. I don’t want to get hurt again, but I also am exhausted of living without him.

—

I run my hands through my damp hair, deciding the least I could do is shower before I go to meet Josh at the coffee shop he sent me the address to a hour or two ago. My heart hasn’t stopped noisily beating since I hung up the phone and I’m so fucking nervous.

I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans with holes in the knees and a simple grey tank top. I also slip on a red beanie and my vans, before heading out of the house. Josh knows I don’t have a car so he picked the coffee shop right down the street from me. It’s a short twenty minute walk from my apartment and I’m grateful to get out of the house. Even if it is my walk to impending heartbreak and overwhelming emotions.

I open the doors, and scan the small room. I see Josh sitting at a small table across the room. My heart twitches when I notice his hair isn’t red anymore. It’s a light blue.

“Tyler!” He calls, waving his arms like an eager child. I bite my lip and walk over. I take a seat, avoiding eye contact. 

“Hi Josh,” I mumble. I can feel his brown eyes on me and I focus on taking deep breaths.

“Do you want something to eat?” He asks, trying to break the awkward silence around us. I shake my head. I hear him sigh and look over and see him rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I’m sorry,” He mutters. I stay silent waiting for him to continue. “I fucked up, I was afraid I was gonna scare you away, so I got rid of you while I still had a choice. It was selfish and I regret it with all my heart Ty.”

I stay quiet, until the table shakes as Josh slams his hands onto the table.

“Fuck Tyler! I said I’m sorry! We don’t have to date or anything but fuck, please talk to me. You’re my best friend and I miss you so much,” He says, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. I feel myself recoiling in fright, Josh has never shown this much emotion. Suddenly I realize this is why he broke up with me, he knew this would happen and I would want to run away, as I do. He was just protecting his feelings, and mine.

“Ok, let’s be friends,” I manage to stutter out. I see a wave of relief wash over him, than anxiety.

“Shit no, I’m sorry I’m manipulating you to be friends with me! You don’t have to. I’m sorry, this is what I was afraid of,” He trails off dropping his head into his hands, shoulders shaking. 

The other people in the shop cast us odd looks and I gently pull Josh up.

“Come on, we should get out of here. Wanna come back to my place?” I ask, trying to comfort him. He sheepishly nods and I pull him out of the coffee shop, not before dropping a ten dollar bill into the tip jar and giving an apologetic shrug to the barista. 

—

I guide Josh down the street back towards my apartment. His breathing regulates and I can tell he’s calming down. The brisk New York spring breeze whips at us and I hurry us home.

I push open the door, Josh following me quietly now. He wanders over to my couch and flops down, and my heart aches seeing him there again. It feels right, like none of this ever happened. Like my heart never broke into sixteen pieces, like I never cried myself to sleep for five days, like I never fought away the horrible thoughts with a cool metal blade sliding across my thighs, like none of this ever happened.

But it did.

I sit next to him on the couch, and every fiber of my being wants to lean over and make him come undone. I try so hard to sit there in silence, until I can’t take it anymore and lean over to him. I place a finger under his chin and turn his head to face mine. He looks confused, but doesn’t say a word. I pull his face closer into a soft kiss. His lips feel so right on mine and suddenly the soft kiss turns into a violent, longing kiss. My hands are intertwined in Josh’s now sky blue curls, the familiar feeling bringing me such joy. 

Out of nowhere Josh pulls back.

“Are you sure you’re ok Tyler? I meant what I said, if you want to be friends before getting back together I’m fine with it,” He says, looking at me with seriousness. The uncomfortable friction in my pants screams _YES_ but my shattered heart and buzzing brain screams _NO_. I sit back for a second and bite my lip.

“You’re right, we should be friends first. I’m not ready to jump back into this,” I say. A wave of emotion flashes across Josh’s face; sadness, happiness, regret, and lust. 

“Ok, do you want to start that friendship right now or…?” Josh proposes, eyeing up my tented pants. I flush and throw a pillow over it.

“I really want to wait, but I know it’ll just make things more complicated,” I grumble. Josh sighs and frowns.

“Damn, I should have never said anything,” He chuckles. I laugh and look back up at him.

“Honestly Josh, I was so ready to fuck you,” I say brashly. I know when I say things like this, Josh gets so flustered. Today is no different and his face turns bright red.

“Tyler, you know you’re playing a dangerous game,” He says, with fake anger in his voice. I laugh, and he leaps at me and starts tickling me. I squirm and fall into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. His arm accidentally grazes my dick and I let out of unexpected moan. Josh recoils, a grin on his face.

“I’m just gonna go take a shower, feel free to help yourself to anything,” I manage to squeak out before rushing out of the room. 

“This is gonna be so hard for us Tyler,” I hear Josh laughing from the living room and I feel a small part of my heart heal. 

Only fifteen pieces to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS! I didn’t mean for it to get that steamy, my apologies guys. I’ll try to keep it more PG! Lmao jk, this fic is gonna be so angsty and smutty. Prepare urselfs ;)
> 
> (Also this was uploaded on Thursday bc I'll be away with no internet Friday, RIP me)


	4. What A Waste Of A Perfectly Good Wrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh finds out about Tyler's bad habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for almost 400 hits, and 25 kudos guys! It means a lot, so please keep commenting/leaving kudos it encourages me a lot <3  
> \--  
> tw: self harm, and lotsa fluff  
> \--  
> (it's a shortie, sorry!)

\--  
(JOSHS POV)  
\--

I wake up the next day on Tyler’s couch. He told me I could sleep over since it was too dark to go and get his car from the coffee shop. I had agreed and he had helped me set up the couch. 

“Josh... do you want some coffee?” Tyler whispers, from across the room, clearly not sure if I’m awake or not. I sit up and mess with my hair, getting the blue waves out of my face. I yawn.

“Yea sure,” I say, swinging my legs over and onto the ground. Tyler’s shag rug feels familiar under my toes and I feel myself relax a bit as I hear the his coffee machine start bubbling away. I stand, stretching and letting out a groan. Tyler’s couch is way to small for me so I alway end up curled up in uncomfortable positions.

I realize I’m not wearing a shirt, and grab it from the coffee table and pull it on. Then I walk over to the kitchen and lean up against his island. Tyler is standing in front of the fridge, his head stuck inside looking for something. He pops his head back out after a moment.

“Sorry, I must’ve gotten rid of your yogurt. I have toast though?” He offers, looking at me sympathetically. I wave him off.

“Don’t worry about the yogurt! Toast sounds great,” I smile at him. He looks relieved and walks over to the cabinet and pulls out a loaf of bread. I watch him, with wondering eyes as he opens the bag and puts the toast into the machine, pushing down the lever. I can’t help myself from wanting to walk around this island and wrap my arms around this waist and plant gently kisses on his neck.

“Can I use your restroom?” I ask. Tyler nods and gestures vaguely in the direction. 

I wander over and lock the door behind me. The counters look weird without all my products, and I notice a small jewelry box where my hair gel used to be. I know it’s bad of me to snoop but I can’t help it. I walk over and ease up the lid. Inside are two small shiny pieces of metal. It doesn’t click for a second, until it does and I drop the box, the blood stained blades clattering across the floor. My heart starts beating faster... did I cause Tyler to relapse? He’s been clean for over a year, was I really the one to make him go back to the blades?  
I hear someone walking towards the bathroom door and carefully and quickly put the blades back into their box, and splash my face with water contemplating what to do next.

A small knock decides for me.

“Josh? Are you ok? I heard a crash and...,” I cut Tyler off by opening the door. He startles and hobbles back. I quickly grab him in a hug. He’s rigid until realization washes over him when his eyes notice the box, slightly out of place. “You... you weren’t supposed to see that Josh, I’m sorry.”

“Please, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m here now though,” I whisper into his neck, and I feel his body shake with a sob. I rub circles into his back and lead him to his room then onto the edge of the bed. I pull his shaking and crying body into my lap and cradle him. “Sh, it’ll be ok... I’m here now,” I coo softly. I gradually hear his noisy sobs relax into quiet sniffles, and I pull back from our embrace. His bloodshot eyes glance up into mine, they’re filled with pure sadness and I bite my lip. I caused the love of my life, to hurt himself. All because I was too selfish.

“Thank you for apologizing, it’s my fault though. I should’ve been stronger, but I got so used to having you around to help keep my strong I wasn’t sure what to do when you left,” He sniffles, burying his head into the crook of my neck.

“I’m here now, I can help you be strong again, it’ll be alright,” I say softly. He pulls back suddenly.

“But, I have to be strong for myself Josh!” He says looking up into my eyes again. 

“Yes, but I can help you when you can’t. Everybody can’t be strong all the time, that’s why we have part- friends,” I say, catching myself before I make this situation worse. He nods.

“Josh, I didn’t even want to start again, I just did... then it was too late,” He mutters, looking completely broken and hopeless. I squeeze his shoulders.

“Show me?” I ask. He seems taken aback but obliges sliding off his sweatpants to reveal scar and bandaid scattered thighs. My breath catches in my throat and all I want to do is kiss away all his pain, so I do. I lean over and begin to kiss every single new and old slash on his legs. I notice he doesn’t pull away, so I don’t stop. I don’t stop until they’ve all been gently touched by my lips. Tyler hugs me tightly when I’m done.

“Thanks fren,” He laughs, a small shimmer back into his eyes. I blush, noticing how close my lips are to his dick and pull back slightly.

“What are frens for?” I ask, simplifying the word ‘friend’ like we used to do when we were making fun of people who thought we were just ‘friends’ back when we were dating. We would put our hands on our hips and sarcastically say shit like ‘hey dude wanna makeout?’ ‘sure bro! What are frens for!?’ Then we would run off, giggling loudly at the confused persons face. It was stupid but it’s our little joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was super fluffy and cutesy! I couldn't resist ^_^
> 
> \-- my upload schedule is gonna be messed up bc i'm moving on the 4th so i'm probably gonna spam u guys! --


	5. Park and Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty and Josh go to the park with Brendon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: lame dialouge  
> \--  
> i also didn't have a beta reader for this so, sorry for any mistakes.

\--  
TYLERS POV  
\--

My heart aches still, it’s been five days since me and Josh have decided to be friends again. We hang out most days either at his house or mine, or sometimes at the record shop where he works. I can tell he wants to more than friends, but I’m still not ready. Also it’s fun to watch him pine over me, and blush profusely whenever I make a ‘accidental’ innuendo.

Today we have plans to go out and hang out with Brendon at the park. The only reason Brendon is coming along is because he refuses to believe Josh and I are actually friends again.

I stand in front of my mirror and take one last glance at my outfit. It’s simple, as always, black skinny jeans and a gray loose teeshirt with a letterman jacket pulled over it. I hardly ever wear this jacket but I kinda like it so why not?

Theres a knock at my door and I wander over and pull it open. Josh is standing there, looking down the hallway. When the door fully opens his head snaps back to me.

“Hey!” He says cheerily.

“Hey!” I reply, with the same connotation. He looks at my outfit and I see him smile softly to himself. I try to hide my blush as I walk out into the hallway with him. I shut the door behind me and he gestures down the hallway. I start walking to the parking lot, Josh right behind me. He catches up to me in a few strides and hums something softly. “Where’s Brendon?” I ask, as we enter the elevator. 

“Oh, he wanted to wait in the car,” Josh replies. I can tell he’s in a good mood.

“Why?” I chuckle. Josh shrugs as the elevator doors slide open on the first floor. Josh walks out and out of the front door into the lot. He leads me over to Brendon’s beat up Chevy and motions for me to hop in the back. I slide in quietly. Brendon immediately lights up and swivels around from the front seat to face me. 

“Hey Ty!” He exclaims, reaching awkwardly for a hug. I try to hug him back but it’s hard with his seat in between us. He pulls back. “Wow, I can’t believe Joshler is back together!” 

I nearly choke on my own spit when I hear him say that, and Brendon hollers with laughter.

“Fuck off Brendon, we’re just friends,” Josh grumbles, trying to hide his smile too.

“Sure, that’s what they all say Joshie,” Brendon laughs, starting the car and pulling it out of the lot.

As we drive, Josh flips on the radio and some random indie song fills the car. 

It’s a rather unpleasant ride. My knees are banging against the back of Josh’s seat, with every pot hole Brendon hits, and I can tell Brendon is thriving off the awkward tension between Josh and I. But after five or so minutes we pull into the park and Brendon turns off the car.

“We’re here kiddos,” He laughs, hopping out of the car. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and gratefully clamber out of the car. Suddenly I lurch forward as I step out, my shoe getting caught on seat belt. Josh lunges and grabs me before I fall face first into the pavement. We both giggle as he helps me up, and untangles my foot. I don’t let go of his hand throughout the process, that is until Brendon coughs noisily and we both jerk up and separate ourselves.

“I... uh... thanks Josh,” I mumble, clearing my throat and looking down to hide my red cheeks. 

“You two are so fucking _gay_ ,” Brendon laughs. Josh playfully shoves him and Brendon rolls his eyes. “Come on loverboys, I’ve got some fun stuff planned.”

\----

Turns out the ‘fun stuff’ Brendon had planned included, a two mile hike, a random vegan juice stand which was horribly overpriced, and petting every single dog we encountered.

Me and Josh were currently seated on a bench, sweating profusely through our skinny jeans and tshirts, and covered in dog hair. Brendon was running around somewhere in the distance talking to some lady with a Pomeranian. 

“That fuckin’ blew,” Josh groans pushing back his blue waves. I nod.

“I don’t know why he thought a two mile hike would be fun in mid-march New York City weather would be,” I giggle. Josh laughs too. He turns and looks at me.

“It was fun though, only because you were here,” He says softer, so only I can hear, not the passerbys. I immediately go beet red and reel back. He lets out a sharp laugh and I grumble.

“Not funny Josh,” I say, crossing my arms.

_14 pieces to go._

“Hey losers,” Brendon says, walking over to us.

“Hey Brendon,” Me and Josh say in unison.

“Ready to go? I’m all dog-ed out for the day.”

“Yes, please,” I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a total filler and super short. My apologies i’m kinda a bit stuck atm for this story. I’m not good at writing fluff and that’s what i want to write so bare with me for the next couple chapters. I’m also not sure what new characters i should add? Maybe patrick gerard or smth?
> 
> \--
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR SO MANY NICE COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS! I LOVE YOU ALL! (there will be a hella better chapter tmrw!)


	6. Long Talks With A Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler visits Josh at work and we meet new characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> augh, i'm so sorry i haven't updated i've been a lazy hoe ;-;
> 
> idk this chapter is boring, and i apologize :)  
> \--
> 
> i'm leaving on the 3rd and i'm not packed at all, but my new house will already have internet so i'll try to update friday!
> 
> \--
> 
> excuse any mistakes my betas are both on vacation rn

\--  
JOSHS POV  
\--

I stand behind the counter at work, flipping through the latest AP magazine. It’s been a slow day, only a couple kids came in a bought some random records. Also a bunch of hipsters came in, asking for some obscure band on vinyl which we obviously didn’t have.

Suddenly the bell rings from by the door and I jolt up. Patrick is walking towards me, holding a tray full of coffee’s trying hard not to spill. I rush over from behind the counter and help him steady the tray and guide him over to the nearest table. We set down the tray with minor spilling.

“Yo dude!” I say cheerily, hugging the red headed guy.

“Hey Josh! Slow day?” He asks, looking around the empty shop. I shrug as he passes me a cup with my name scrawled on it. “It’s a chai tea latte, two sugars, just the way you like it!” He laughs, patting me on the back before taking the trays to the back room where Frank and Gerard are hanging out.

“Isn’t it your day off?” I ask, following him into the small room behind the counters. There’s a small rickety table and a mini fridge, as well as a couple chairs and a beanbag. Frank is sprawled in one of the beanbags, scrolling through his phone and Gerard is leaning back in one of the chairs, his boots resting on the table.

As soon as we enter, they jolt up, then relax when they realize it’s just me and Patrick.

“Hey Gee! Frank!” Patrick smiles, setting the coffees on the table. Frank stands up and takes a seat at the table.

“Thanks Pat!” Gerard smiles, shooting him a genuine smile. Patrick smiles right back. Him and I both sit as well at the table.

“What are you doing here?” Frank asks, grabbing his cup.

“Eh, I was getting coffee next door and decided to pop in and see how things are going,” He says nonchalantly.

Suddenly the bell dings again and we all exchange looks until finally I groan and stand up. Gerard and Frank snicker and Patrick shoots me an apologetic look. 

I walk out and see Tyler standing there nervously looking around the tall shelves of cd’s and vinyls.

“Hey Ty!” I say, immediately cheering up when I see him. He jolts at the sound of my voice but then relaxes.

“Hey Josh! Just thought I’d stop by to say hi since I was in the area!” He says, walking over the counters. I lean up against them and rest my head in my arms, looking up at him.

“That’s cool, everyone is hanging out in the back, you’re welcome to go hang until my shift is over in...” I glance at the clock, “five minutes.”

He nods eagerly, and walks behind the counters and into the back room, where I can hear the guys greeting him with laughs and friendly “hellos”.

I follow behind Tyler, the guys look up and greet me again. Tyler sits down in the chair I was formerly sitting in. I shrug and plop down in the bean bag.

“What time do you get off Josh?” Patrick asks.

“In like five minutes,” I reply, placing my arms under my head and reclining further. 

“Are you and Tyler back together?” Franks asks quizzically. Gerard practically spits out his drink. Tyler’s face turns beet red. I realize Frank hasn’t been around since me and Tyler had become friends again.

“Uh...uh...no,” Tyler sputters out.

“Yea, we’re just friends Frank!” I chime. Frank shoots me a suspicious look but hold up his hands in mock surrender. Suddenly an alarm goes off on someones phone and Gerard groans, throwing back his head.

“I’ve gotta go back to work,” He grumbles and stands, messily shoving the chair back in place. Frank stands too.

“I should go too, you can leave whenever Josh,” Franks mumbles, following the white haired man out of the cramped room. I look over at Tyler, he’s still really red and is looking horribly awkward. Patrick stands, stretching.

“I guess I should get going too. Pere is probably nervous I was hit by a car or something,” He chuckles. I nod, smiling slightly.

“You ready to go Ty?” I ask. He looks relieved so I take that as a yes. “Come on then.”

Patrick ruffles Tylers hair, then leaves the break room.

\--

Me and Tyler are walking down the street towards my apartment. His black vans are scuffing against the cracked sidewalk.

“That was awkward,” He chuckles awkwardly. I laugh too.

“Yea, I guess Gee didn’t tell Frank about our arrangement,” I say, tensions leaving the air.

“Arrangement?” Tyler asks with a snicker. “I thought we were just friends?”

“Yea, sorry that came out wrong,” I say, as he playfully bumps into me as we stroll in comfortable silence. “You know if you ever wan-,” I cut myself off, mentally kicking myself. Its way too soon to propose something more than a friendship.

“I’ll let you know Dun,” He smiles.

With that we finish the walk in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading/kudos/bookmarks!   
> ilyouall <3


	7. Talk Like You’ve Never Been With Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler go to a party, and things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make my chapters longer so have this, it's about 2k so I hope that's good enough! This chapter kinda wrote itself before I could think it through, but I wanted joshler's relationship to move forward so i'm rolling with it #yolo  
> \--  
> tw: anxiety? angst?

\--  
TYLERS POV  
\--

I wake up on Josh’s couch. It’s dark and a movie is quietly playing in the background. I look around and see Josh passed out on the couch next to me. I carefully lay the blanket draped over the back of the couch on him. He looks so peaceful, his mouth is slightly open. Josh has always been a cute napper and today is no exception. 

I go to stand, but Josh groggily reaches out and grabs my wrist. He pulls me closer to him and wraps his muscular arms around my waist. He snuggles his head into the crook of my neck. I’m rigid, and my mind is working a million miles a hour.

“Josh,” I whisper, trying to gently get out of his tight hug. He grumbles something, still half asleep, and just pulls me tighter. I sigh and give in, cuddling up against his warm chest. I feel my eyelids getting heavy and feel Josh’s breath against my neck and slowly drift off to sleep.

\--

I wake up the next morning to Josh awkwardly trying to worm out from underneath me.

“Josh?” I ask sleepily, rubbing my bleary eyes. He lets out a sigh of relief.

“Hey Ty, do you mind moving?” He asks, pinching my hip. I shiver and crawl back off his lap and to the other side of the couch. “Thanks babe.”

I’m suddenly very awake after he says that. 

“Fuck, sorry! I didn’t mean that, it just kinda came out! I swear I didn’t mean it!” He sputters out, his face bright red. I chuckle softly.

“It’s alright... babe,” I giggle. He lets out another sigh of relief, and he grins.

“What’s the plan for today?” He asks lazily, putting an arm around me. I flinch, but don’t make any movements to push it away.

“I dunno, whatever you want to do,” I say, basking in the familiar feeling of him next to me.

“I think Patrick is having a get together tonight, wanna go to that?” Josh asks.

“A get together? How old are we?” I laugh. Josh giggles too.

“Too old,” He says.

“It sounds fun though, I’d like to go!” I say, getting the conversation back on course. 

“Cool, I’ll text Patrick then!” Josh replies happily.

\--

Me and Josh are standing in front of Patrick and Pete’s front door, and my anxiety is through the roof. My hands are violently shaking, as thoughts from a year ago flood my brain.

Josh and I were standing on the same steps. We were both awkward and anxious, seeing as this was the first time we were going out as more than friends. No one in our friend group knew we were dating, and we were gonna tell them tonight.

We had gathered everyones at Patricks, since neither Josh’s or my apartment was big enough.

It was a brisk night, despite the spring weather, just like tonight.

I’m ripped from my reminiscing, when suddenly Patrick’s door opens and he ushers me and Josh in. Brendon hollers something incoherent from the kitchen, and I giggle.

“Throwback am I right?” Josh whispers quietly into my ear. I nod as we follow Patrick into the living room.

“Hey guys! Glad you could make it!” Pete says, standing up from the couch where he is chatting with Frank. Some random kids mill around the room, which I faintly am able to recognize.

“Yea, same,” I say, smiling.

“Well, Brendon and Ryan are hanging out in the kitchen. Mikey and Gerard haven’t arrived yet, and I’m not sure where Frank is. I saw him like thirty minutes, but I have no clue where he went,” Patrick chimes.

“Some other people are gonna be coming and going so feel free to introduce yourself!” Pete adds.

“Cool, thanks guys!” Josh says, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the kitchen. I blush furiously as Pete and Patrick shoot us a suspicious glance.

We rush into the kitchen, and I quickly drop Josh’s hand, nervous someone else will see it.

“Hey guys!” Brendon slurs, clearly already kinda tipsy. There is a couple other random people milling around who I don’t know.

“Ignore him,” Ryan whispers to us. “He went a little overboard.” Josh and I exchange knowing looks and laugh.

“No problem!” Josh grins.

“You want something to drink?” Ryan asks, gesturing to the counter filled with booze. Josh nods eagerly, but I shake my head. I’ve been trying to stay straight edge since one of my last incidents involving vodka and a bottle of pills.

“Nah, I’m good,” I say sheepishly. Ryan shrugs and passes Josh a bottle of mysterious brown liquid. Josh pops it open and leads me back into the living room. We plop down on one of the couches, the room suddenly filled with more strangers. I feel my anxiety kicking in, and quickly grab Josh’s hand to steady my nerves. I look up at Josh, he just smiles back at me, his blue curls illuminated from the back making him look like a angel.

“You ok Ty?” He asks, quietly. I bite my lip and nod slightly.

“Yea, it’s just a lot more people than I thought,” I laugh anxiously. He nods and stands up, leading to me to a quieter part of the house. We slid down against the wall, still holding hands and I cross my legs. I’m sure I’ve nearly bruised Josh’s hand but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“Is it still too much? We can go! I’m sure everyone will understand,” He smiles back at me. I silently curse myself for making this night about me not about everyone else. “Don’t worry, you’re not being selfish Ty,” He says, practically reading my mind.

“Um, if it’s ok, that might be better,” I say, biting my lip again. I see Josh’s eyes flicker between my lips and my eyes and when he goes to lean in, I bolt up. “Let me grab my coat!” I say, running off leaving Josh sitting in the dark, a bottle of beer in his hand, and a frown on his face.

\--

I run out of the house, not saying goodbye to anyone. My anxiety is making my heart race and my chest feels tight. I sprint down the duly illuminated street until I take a sharp turn down an alley and collapse on the ground, head banging against the hard concrete. I crawl backwards to sit against a chilly brick wall and take deep shaky breaths.

What’s wrong with me? Josh likes me, I like Josh. Why can’t I just move past my stupid broken heart and take him back? I _love_ Josh Dun, why can’t I accept that?

I hear my name being called from down the street and I hurriedly scurry behind the dumpster, hoping whoever is looking for me will leave. I don’t want to talk, I don’t know how to explain myself and my sporadic motives.

I hear the voice slowly getting closer and suddenly a bright light shines into the alley. It casts a harsh glow on my shoe clad foot, before I can pull it back behind the dumpster.

“Tyler?” The voice asks. I keep quiet, hoping the person will leave. “Is that you? Please I just want to make sure you’re ok.” I sigh, and bite my lip.

“Yea, I’m fine. Just go please,” I practically whisper. I hear a deep sigh of relief and the person walks over to me. I look up and see Patrick standing there, looking exhausted.

“Can I sit?” He asks, motioning to the damp asphalt next to me.

“I guess,” I mumble pulling my limbs up into a ball and resting my head on the knees. I hear him sit and flick off the flashlight. We sit in silence for a while, until he clears his throat.

“What happened?” He asks slowly, not pressuring me to speak.

“I... I don’t know. Josh tried to kiss me and I freaked out,” I confess, my head still buried in my knees.

“Oh, isn’t that what you want?” Patrick asks.

“Well, yea. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. Back when we were dating it all went too fast, so fast, and I want to take this time slow but it’s so _confusing_. I don’t like going fast, but I also crave it,” I bable, lifting my head and running a hand through my hair.

“I understand. Have you told Josh yet?” Patrick asks.

“No, not really. I mean we talked about it a little. He understands but he can’t help himself,” I grumble.

“Well, I think you should really talk to Josh and make sure you’re both on the same page,” Patrick suggests, laying a hand on my knee and looking into my eyes. I nod, his gaze calming me.

“Alright, is he still at your house?” I ask.

“Nah, he left right after you. He said he was going home,” Patrick smiles sadly at me. I nod, feeling determined. I stand up, casting out a hand and helping Patrick up too.

“Thanks Pat,” I smile at him. He grins.

“Good luck Ty!”

\---

The time is around two am when I arrive at Josh’s house. I knock on the door furiously. After a few moments a tired looking Josh, only in a pair of black boxers, opens the door, a hand in his blue waves.

“Ty?” He asks, looking very confused and sleepy.

“Hey, can I come in? I want to apologize,” I say, already walking past the taller boy into his house. Brendon is passed out on the couch, a beer bottle precariously hanging in his hand off the couch.

“Let’s go to my room?” He asks quietly, leading me towards his room. His covers are all messed up as if he was sleeping. As I walk in, he closes the door behind us. I sit on his bed, my mind spinning and my nerves making my hands shake.

Josh sits on the bed too. Before I can overthink everything, I lunge forward and plant a firm kiss on his lips. He taken aback at first but leans into it after a moment. After I pull back he looks at me with a confused grin.

“What was that for?” He laughs.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I acted to crazy tonight. I’m sorry I keep leading you on only to pull back, but all I really want is you! Don’t get me wrong, I still want to take things slow but I can’t stand another day without kissing you, hugging you, cuddling you! It’s driving me insane Josh,” I blurt out, adrenaline coursing through my veins. Josh looks confused but relieved. 

“That’s ok! I’m willing to take it slow too Ty, as long as I’m with you I’m good,” He grins goofily, pulling me into his lap and planting a soft kiss on my nose.

“So, we’re officially back together again?” I ask nervously, ducking my head. Josh slips a finger under my chin and lifts my head slowly, pressing a soft kiss on my lips.

“Yes, we’re officially back together Tyler Joseph,” Josh smiles, pressing his nose against mine, and letting out forehead touch softly.

12 more pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HAPPENING FOR REALS DUDES!  
> \--  
> Ok, i'm moving tmrw and have a 24+ hour plane ride so I'm gonna try to write a lot, lmao xD I'll try my best to update Friday, but my mom is taking my new phone to travel with bc we're splitting in Holland so she can visit my sisters for like a week so I'm gonna have to suffer with my old phone. I'll have my laptop tho (which is what I write on) but I read/schedule everything on my phone so >^


	8. Coffee Beans and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets a new job! (aka sophia really loves coffee shop aus and has slight writers block)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't update the last tuesday or friday :/ this move has sucked really badly, i hate it so much here so my productivity has been lacking majorly. i also start school on the 25th so idk i'm a mess. i apoligize and honestly i have no clue where i'm going with this fic? it lowkey might turn into a coffee shop au, whoops lmao. also my betas have basically stopped working so it might be kinda sloppy. anyways enjoy :(

\--  
TYLERS POV  
\--

I wake up in Josh’s bed. My head is on his chest, and his strong arms are wrapped around my waist softly. 

A loud, feverish banging sounds from his bedroom door and I cautiously sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Josh does the same looking around the room, his eyes still half closed.

“What the fuck?” He mumbles, flopping back down and letting a arm flop over his eyes. I can tell he’s probably a little hungover, I have no idea how much he drank from the time after I left to the time I got to his house. 

“I’ll check,” I say quietly, pushing back the covers and walking over to the door. I unlock it and peek out to see Brendon his fist pulled back, ready for another round of knocking. He puts his hand down surprised and gives me a suspicious look.

“Hey Joseph,” He smirks, leaning up against the door frame. 

“What’s wrong Brendon? Is someone dead or something?” Josh calls from the bed, his arm still over his eyes. Brendon surveys the room, noticing our clothing scattered across the floor, miscellaneous bottles on the nightstand and me standing there in only my boxers.

“No, it’s just almost noon, I figured I’d check to see if you were still alive. I see now, you’re probably just tired from last night's _activites_ ,” He snickers. I flush, putting the pieces together.

“Oh! No! God Brendon, me and Josh didn’t fuck!” I sputter out, embarrassment coursing through my veins.

“Really? That’s not the vibe I’m getting,” Brendon laughs, somehow not looking hungover in the least, yet being the one who probably drank the most.

“Get out,” Josh whines, wholiping a pillow at Brendon. It hits him in the chest and he laughs, waving him away and wandering back into the living room. I sigh and shut the door, locking it for extra precaution.

I mope over to Josh’s bed, worry filling my gut. I flop down next to him, cuddling into his side. He throws his other arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

“We... we didn’t _fuck_ did we?” He cautiously whispers into my ear. I reel back, laughing.

“God no! We just feel asleep!” I giggle, settling back down as Josh sits up, looking alarmed at my reaction. Suddenly, I pause. “You do remember what we talked about last night right?”

“Yea! I was just yanking your leg Ty, I would never fuck you on our first night back together,” He says. “Unless you want me to,” He winks, pinching my thigh and making me jump. I grab a pillow and hit him in the smug face.

“You suck Josh Dun,” I grumble, as he pushes the pillow away and pulls me into a hug. He pushes me down, and flips so he’s practically straddling me. I look up his sleep deprived face, his curls falling in front of his eyes slightly, and a drowsy grin on his perfect lips.

“You swallow,” He says, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against my lips. My heart melts. 

11 more pieces.

I push myself up onto my elbows and connect our lips again. This time a bit faster and I feel Josh press our groins together. I roll my hips against his and he lets out a choked gasp. I grin and let myself get pushed back down, using my now free hands to intertwine themselves into this hair. I pull slightly and he gasps.

“Ty,” He mumbles into my neck. I giggle and squirm, remembering that I agreed to meet up with Jenna this morning at her coffee shop so I could interview for a job there.

“What time is it?” I ask, craning my head to see the clock. Josh shrugs and rolls off me, so he’s sitting upright next to me.

“Eh, looks like almost ten, why you got somewhere to be?” He asks, yawning and ruffling his hair.

“Shit! Yea! Jenna and I have plans to meet up at the coffee shop downtown at ten thirty for my job interview!” I groan, quickly sitting up and rushing over to Josh’s closet, before realizing that I don’t have any clothes here anymore.

“Damn, where is the shop? I can drive you if you want?” Josh offers, standing up too. He walks over to the closet with me, and pulls it open grabbing a pair of black jeans and loose fitting black shirt. 

“It’s down on 72, it’d probably be faster to take the subway though,” I grumble, crossing my arms and cursing myself for forgetting to wake up earlier.

“You should get going, you need to borrow some clothes?” He asks, leaning into the depths of the closet and pulling out what looks like a pair of my pants and one of his tee shirts.

“Why did you keep those?” I ask, giggling as I eagerly grab the clothes from him. He shrugs and walks over to the adjacent bathroom and shuts the door. I pull on my pants, and whip on Joshs’s shirt. I walk over to the mirror in his room and quickly mess with my hair so it looks acceptable. I don’t really have time to wash my face, but thankfully it doesn’t look very greasy. I shove on my vans and grab my phone from Josh’s nightstand.

I bang on the bathroom door and yell to tell Josh that I’m heading out. He opens the door, looking freshly washed and clothed and presses his lips against mine quickly.

“Alright, I’ll ride down with you if you want?” He suggests, looking down into my eyes. I nod eagerly, grabbing his hand and unlocking the door, pulling him out into the living room.

“Let’s go, I can’t be late for this,” I grumble as we walk past Brendon who is sprawled on the couch texting someone. He looks up as we pass him.

“Going out boys?” He asks smugly. I furrow my brows, feeling slightly upset at the way Brendons regarding us. 

“Yea, I’ll be back in a bit, you need anything?” Josh asks, grabbing his wallet and keys from the table by the door.

“Eh, maybe some milk? I think we’re low,” Brendon muses, looking back down at his phone.

“Alright, will do,” Josh says, leading me out of the apartment and down into the lobby. We walk out into the sunny morning, hearing the familiar noise of traffic and people rushing around on their way to work. 

We stroll in comfortable silence, hands still intertwined, down the street and into the subway station. Josh pays for my ticket and we take the rest of the trip quietly with some occasional banter. 

It’s perfect.

\--

I’m walking out of backroom of the coffee shop an hour later, in my hands a green apron. When Jenna sees her whole face lights up and she squeals. She rushes over and embraces me in a huge hug, knocking the wind out of me.

“Congrats Tyjo!” She cheers, stepping back her startling blue eyes glittering with pride.

“Thank Jen! I was worried I wasn’t gonna get it because I was late and stuff, but Mark is so nice!” I say cheerily, bouncing slightly on my heels with excitement.

“Yea! When do you start then?” She asks.

“Uh, tomorrow I think! I’m working with some guy Vic I think?” I say, trying to remember what exactly the owner Mark had said.

“Sweet! Vic is so sweet, he’s a little fiery at first but he’s very nice,” Jenna grins, pulling her glossy blonde waves into a ponytail.

“Cool, we’ll I guess I’ll be seeing you very soon,” I wink, looking over her shoulder to see Josh walking up to the door, staring down at his phone as he enters. I told him to stop by before his shift so I could tell him the good or bad news. “I gotta go! See you tomorrow Jen!” I call, as I brush past her and over to Josh, turning him around before he can enter the store. I grab his hand and lead him out onto the street grinning.

“What’s up babe?” Josh asks, looking happily surprised at my good mood.

“I got the job!” I exclaim. Josh’s face lights up and he engulfs me into a hug. He pulls back and plants a quick kiss on my cheek.

“That’s great Ty! Why don't’ we go out for lunch or something before my shift?” He asks.

“Don’t you have to work in like fifteen minutes?” I ask, giggling a bit.

“Meh, I can text Jaime and tell him I’m gonna be late,” He shrugs. 

“Alright then, how about some Taco Bell?” I ask.

“You know me so well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO I'VE MADE IT TO 10K WORDS THIS IS THE FIRST MILESTONE IN MANY MY DUDES!!  
> \--  
> feel free to follow me on twitter, i'm gonna be posting updates abt this fic and other stuff there!  
> @/kindasortalocal


	9. Never Calls Me Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crappy filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahhah... sorry about not posting tuesday i'm highkey blocked on this fic.  
> \--  
> tw: domestic joshler and more crappy coffee shop au ;)

\--  
TYLERS POV  
\--

I’m sitting on my couch, takeout boxes from the Chinese place down the street on my coffee table. Josh is curled up next to me, his head is resting on my shoulder and a shitty horror movie is playing the the background.

“Don’t go in there! Ohmygod,” Josh shouts, flailing at the screen with a pair of chopsticks. He has a box of sweet and sour chicken in his lap and I grab it right before it topples over with his movement. He laughs, and takes the box from me. “Thanks Ty.”

“No problem,” I smile, just as the jock in the movie gets slashed in half. Josh makes a noise of disgust and reaches for the remote to turn it down.

“Why did we chose this movie again?” He asks, cuddling deeper into the crook of my neck, snaking an arm around my back. I lean into him and shrug.

“Dunno man, it’s a little too gory for my taste if I’m being honest,” I agree.

“Wanna put on something else?” He asks hopefully.

“Sure, like what?” I ask.

“Eh nevermind, I’m tired anyways,” He mumbles, pulling a blanket over us after setting his takeout on the table. I follow suit and place my noodles on the table. I giggle as Josh curls up again once I’m repositioned. I switch off the tv so we’re basked in darkness, and the only sound is the late night traffic down below us in the bustling city. 

The darkness used to scare me but not with Josh next to me.

\--

I wake up the next morning, to the smell of bacon and coffee.

“Hey sleepy head,” Josh says from my kitchen. A pan of bacon on the stove and my coffee machine bubbling away.

“Hey,” I mumble, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

“Ready for your first day at work?” He asks, with a smile as toast pops out of the machine. I grin and stand up, walking over to him. I lean up against his chest and he kisses the top of my head.

“As I’ll ever be,” I giggle into his shirt. He rubs my back idly as he waits for me to lean away. Finally after a couple moments I do and he grabs the toast from the toaster and butters them quickly before they get too cold to melt the butter. I pull myself up onto the counter he’s not using and cross my legs, watching him work. It’s mesmerizing. 

10 more pieces.

After a couple more minutes of work he turns around and gestures at the food behind him.

“Dig in!” He says cheerily, passing me a plate. I take it and hop off the counter. I put all the food I can eat on my plate and Josh follows suit.

We eat in comfortable silence, Josh turns on the tv in the background so I’m somewhat watching The Kardashians and somewhat watching Josh eat.

“I’m full, why don’t you get dressed and I’ll walk you over on my way to work?” Josh asks, pushing his plate away from him after a while of munching. I nod, and take a last slurp of my coffee before hurrying off to my room. 

I pull off my clothes from yesterday and pull on a some black jeans, a white tee shirt and grab my army jacket from my closet in case it’s chilly out. I also quickly wash my face and push up my hair so it looks sorta decent and join Josh back in the living room. I notice he doesn’t look that disheveled despite sleeping in his clothes from yesterday and not having a shower this morning.

“How do you look so good, when you do nothing?” I ask jokingly, grabbing his hand and whisking him out the door after shoving my phone in my back pocket. He shrugs as we make our way down the elevator and out of my building, walking down the street towards the subway station.

\--

“Bye babe,” Josh whispers in my ear, pressing a quick kiss on my cheek before walking out of the coffee shop. I wave and turn to the counter, pulling on my apron. A guy with shoulder length brown hair and warm brown eyes, stands behind the counter washing out a couple mugs, looking bored and tired. 

I take a deep breath and walk over, clearing my throat as I approach.

“Hey!” I say, I startle the guy and he almost drops the cup he’s holding.

“Fuck, hi sorry, I was kinda zoned out,” He laughs, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. 

“No you’re fine! Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you,” I laugh, reaching out a hand. “I’m Tyler by the way, I’m new.”

He takes me hand and shakes vigorously. “I’m Vic, nice to meet you.”

He motions for me to come behind the counter, so I walk over to the gap in the counter and step behind it. A wall of tea bags, coffee filters, and espresso machines greet me. Vic waves me over to where he’s working.

“So, have you ever worked as a barista before?” He asks, setting the mugs he was cleaning into the drying rack and wiping his hands on his apron.

“No not really,” I laugh. 

“Alright, so today I’ll just show you around and stuff, we’re usually pretty busy right now, so I’ll send you back to Mark who can show you around the empy,” He says, looking at the swarm of commuters flooding past the glass doors. I nod, and Vic leads me into the back area. It’s a lot larger than Josh’s and there's a table with some chairs, a couple bookcases and a little kitchen shoved in the corner. Also I notice a couple doors leading off to what appear to be offices.

Vic walks over and bangs on one of the doors until a guy with short tawny brown hair and tired eyes opens it.

“What do you want Vic?” He asks, looking sleepy.

“Tyler’s here and he needs to be shown around but I’ve gotta take care of the front. Can you show him around back here and stuff?” He asks, bouncing on his feet, glancing nervously towards the main shop frequently.

“Yea sure,” Mark yawns. 

“Thanks! Jaime should be here soon too!” Vic calls, before rushing off, just as the bell on the counter dings, signaling someone wants service.

I stand there awkwardly for a second till Mark stretches and smiles at me.

“Hey, sorry I look so disheveled I was taking a nap since I didn’t get much sleep last night,” He laughs, looking slightly embarrassed. 

“No worries, why don’t you go grab some coffee though? I mean, it’s right there,” I joke, gesturing to the now bustling shop. Mark laughs and shrugs.

“Anyways man, let me show you around back here,” He grins. I eagerly nod, following him over to the next door. It’s covered in pastel stickers and I smell scented candles coming from inside. Mark bangs on the door, and before the second knock it’s pulled open by a girl with two toned hair pulled back into a ponytail. She’s got a gap in her front teeth when she smiles and it wearing a cute black shirt and white frilly shirt under her apron.

“Hi! I’m Melanie!” She says cheerily, reaching out a hand for me to shake. I do so eagerly, mesmerized by her hair. It’s dyed right down the middle so half is bright pink and the other black. “Nice to meet you! I’m the money guy around here, also I obviously am a barista,” She chuckles.

“Hi, I’m Tyler. I’m just the new guy,” I laugh.

“Well come on Tyler, we’ve got a lot to show you,” She grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i managed to scrape out this filler chapter today and ehhh i really am stuck. please please please leave suggestions (Characters/ships/aus/plot twists) down below so i can incorporate them in the upcoming chapters! honestly anything you guys want to see in this fic leave in a comment! it would be super helpful!  
> also school is starting for me on the 25th so i'm probably only going to be able to update once a week :') i'll update you on that tuesday so stay tuned.  
> thanks for putting up with my bs updating schedule and for all the sweet comments and kudos!  
> ilyouguys <3  
> (ALSO I NEED NEW BETA READERS! HMU PLEASE!!!)


	10. not a real chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A ACTUAL CHAPTER

Hey guys, ok so I'm completely blocked on this fic. Also school is starting for me on Thursday so idk if i'll be able to update as often tbh. If you guys want to leave me suggestions, or aus, prompts or literally anything you want to see in this fic please let me know! I'm desperate! Also me and @saltydemon (on tumblr) have started writing a summer camp fic so this fic is gonna take a back burner for a bit. I promise I won't abandon this fic, I might just take a little break until I get my inspo back! Thanks for understanding <3 <3 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr: @/culture-forbids


End file.
